Intimidad
by Alexis Elric
Summary: Eggsy tiene una duda y la única persona que puede responderla no está a su lado, ese día se reúne con su madre para comprar las cosas necesaria para una celebración el decide compartir su duda con su madre, porque después de todo ellas siempre tienen la mejor repuestas para los hijos.


**_Notas del autor: ¡Hola! Este es el primer fanfic de esta pareja y llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo escribir algo de ellos (bastante) pero siempre me había detenido ahora que lo hice descubrí que definitivamente existen parejas que se me complican esta es una de ellas, ¡Joder! Es el primer One-shot que me demoro tres días en escribir, la verdad la idea era algo que venía dándome vueltas en la cabeza y nunca la pude ubicar en otra OTP mía y me pareció correcto enmarcarlo en esta pareja._**

 ** _Este fanfic ha sido un reto para mí y mientras lo escribía me dije "ni más con esta pareja" pero recordando que tengo la segunda película tan cerca, no podría relegarlos, además me gustan mucho :D_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos abajo!_**

Eggsy se sentía confundido, lo peor era que la situación que lo tenía en ese estado había sido tan absurda como la duda que surgió. Él no era de preguntase cosas tan simples o lógicas aunque su duda no era metafísica, quizá lo que le enojaba era que todo el mundo parecía tener la repuesta y ninguna lo convencía. Parecía tan sencillo pero no lo era y la única persona que el sabia podía darle un repuesta que lo complaciera no estaba.

Quizás debía preguntarle a su madre, ella siempre tenía la repuestas a sus dudas más estúpidas o simples, solo esperaba tener un repuesta que él sintiera era la correcta. El sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos —Hola cariño —su madre se veía feliz —él le sonrió—, Listo.

—Listo —afirmo mientras salía, le coloco seguro a la puerta y ambos empezaron a caminar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres haces?

—No lo sé, por eso te pedí ayuda no tengo idea de por dónde comenzar.

—¿Qué le quieres hacer? —Eggsy pensó, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil concentrarse.

—¿Dónde dejaste a Daisy?

—Con una niñera, ¿Puedo saber qué pasa? —pregunto conocía muy bien a su hijo para saber que algo le molestaba.

—Nada —la mamá le dedico una mirada de desaprobación—, bueno solo es una duda pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Mejor concentrémonos en lo que venimos a hacer.

—Bueno solo espero no se te olvide decirme.

Eggsy quería preguntarle pero debía de plantear la pregunta bien para que no suene raro o extraño, aunque le seguía pareciendo tonto. Ese día tenía una misión y eso era celebrarle el cumpleaños a Harry era su primer festividad juntos además era una celebración doble porque después de dos semana al fin podría verlo.

Cuando entraron al centro comercial Eggsy se sintió más perdido aún —Vaya, ahora me siento más perdido.

—Para eso estoy aquí.

Su idea había sido que su madre prepara algo y llevarlo a su casa, era sencillo pero estaba casi seguro que Harry no había tenido algo así desde hace muchos, después de todo para conseguir la fecha de su cumpleaños tuvo que recurrir a Merlin porque sabía que la que Harry le había dado era falsa.

Y lo confirmo, cuando Merlin le permitió ver sus archivos "Viejo astuto" había pensado. Estaba decidido a darle la sorpresa de su vida a su esposo, su teléfono sonó y decidió atender mientras su madre tomaba un carrito —Hola ¿Cómo te fue? —la madre se acercó con intenciones de decirle algo pero al ver que estaba conversando le hizo una seña del pasillo a donde iría, Eggsy asintió.

—Bien, ahora voy camino al cuartel.

—¿Cuánto tardaras en llegar? —pregunto mientras caminaba a donde estaba su madre.

—Unas ocho horas —Eggsy miro su reloj era medio día le pareció que estaba bien—, ¿dónde estás?

—En el centro comercial —respondió, su madre estaba mirando unas cosas se acercó a ella.

—En el centro comercial, creí dejar todo lo necesario en casa.

—Sí lo hiciste, pero estoy acompañando a mi madre. Por cierto esta noche cenaremos en casa de ella.

—Hoy —comento desanimado, Eggsy sabía que lo primero que cualquier persona quería hacer después de llegar de una misión era descansar, pero debía insistir.

—Sé que estás cansado pero debo insistir, además mi madre también tiene ganas de verte y Daisy lleva días preguntando por ti, ni siquiera deja que nadie más le lea el cuento que le leías te está esperando, Además un caballero nunca niega una invitación.

—Golpe bajo, Eggsy. —Eggsy sonrió.

—Aprendí del mejor. —esta vez fue el turno de Harry para sonreír.

—Ok, llegare a la casa a cambiarme y luego iré para allá.

—Entonces te esperamos, descansa.

—Eso haré, gracias.

—Nos vemos luego, te quiero.

—Yo también.

Eggsy guardo el celular, su madre lo miraba con una sonrisa que no logro entender —Vamos por lo que necesitamos —dijo y caminaron por los pasillos.

Escoger las cosas para la comida no fue tan fácil como la madre de Eggsy hubiese pensado, cada vez que algo le parecía correcto su hijo decía algo como "Eso no le gusta a Harry" o "Prefiere esta marca" al parecer el esposo de su hijo tenía un gusto muy selecto y algo caros, ahora entendía porque fue Eggsy quien eligió el comercial a donde ir.

—Cuando eras niño y te enviaba a comprar algo siempre confundías las cosas, parece que casarte te ha asentado. ¿Cuántas veces a la semana haces las compras?

—Nunca —respondió mientas tomaba algo.

—Nunca —repitió la madre sin poder creerlo—, ¿Cómo es eso?

—Las cosas de la casa siempre la compra Harry, solo lo acompaño en ocasiones, raras son las veces en que lo hago yo.

—Entonces ¿cómo puedes saber a detalle lo que le gusta o no?

—Conversamos —respondió con simpleza.

La mamá volvió a sonreír ante esa repuesta, en ese momento una pareja pasaba a su lado tomada de la mano, Eggsy los observo fijamente unos segundos y luego aparto la vista, este acto no pasó desapercibido para su mamá.

Rogaba que las cosas no estuvieran mal en la relación con su hijo, él ya había pasado por mucho no soportaría verlo pasar por una separación, con lo que él odiaba perder a la gente que amaba.

—Ahora solo nos falta el vino —agregó, por ahora sería paciente confiaba en que su hijo le contaría lo que pasaba.

Al llegar a la área de vinos, tomo uno que se veía realmente caro supuso que estaba bien además era lo bastante conocido —Ese no.

—¿Qué tiene este de malo? Es un clásico.

—Lo sé, pero ese lo toma casi siempre. Harry siempre dice que las ocasiones especiales deben ser acompañadas de un vino igual de especial —Eggsy coloco en el carrito el producto—, pero si te soy sincero él prefiere un buen Martini.

La madre asintió, eso era nuevo.

Después de eso hacer la fila en caja tomo su tiempo había mucha gente esperando su turno, pero aquello fue lo único complicado cuando llegaron a la casa Daisy los recibió con los brazos abiertos —Hola cariño—Eggsy la levanto en los brazos.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —pregunto mientras era colocada en el suelo.

—Pues esta noche llegara.

La niña sonrió y sin más subió las escaleras, en ese momento la niñera bajo y se puso a conversar con la mamá, Eggsy llevo las fundas a la cocina y empezó a sacar las cosas. Cuando la mamá regreso empezaron a preparas las cosas —Ya tienes el regalo para Harry.

—Sí, lo compre hace unos días. Supongo estará bien.

—Supones —enfatizo.

Eggsy subió los hombros —Supongo —afirmo.

Su madre sintió que era una repuesta esquiva pero se prefirió no decir nada más, cuando era de tarde y noto que su hijo estaba muy pensativo decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

—¿Qué te preocupa, cariño?

Eggsy miro a su madre, ahora todo estaba limpio podían dedicarse a conversar, se sentó en la mesa y su madre lo imito.

—El otro día salí con una amiga y estábamos conversando, ella se prometió hace poco y había ido con su pareja. Ellos se veían realmente cercanos entonces me pregunte qué tan íntimos soy con Harry Daisy—, Eggsy miro el anillo en su mano —¿A qué te refieres cariño?

—Es solo que he visto muchas parejas que se tratan de manera diferente, se toman de la mano o incluso hablan mucho por teléfono, pero él y yo no somos así y eso me hace preguntarme si en verdad somos cercanos.

—Y tú te sientes incomodo por como llevan su relación.

—La verdad no, sé que no somos muy confesionales pero para no está bien.

—¿Qué es la intimidad para ti?

—No lo sé. Pero es que no siento que este mal solo que al ver a los demás me parece que no estoy haciendo las cosas bien.

—Y crees que lo que los demás hacen es lo correcto, si te sientes bien por la forma en la que llevan todo entonces cual es problema, cada pareja debe descubrir su ritmo, no importa si es diferente al normal sin ambos están cómodos entonces está bien.

—Yo pensé eso, pero y si me pierdo algo de él o viceversa. Nos crees que es algo egoísta.

—La intimidad es algo más de lo que piensas cariño, hoy mientras elegíamos las cosas para comprar me di cuenta de lo íntimo que son; es realmente difícil que las personas lleguen a ese punto. Para los seres humanos dejarnos conocer como realmente somos es algo muy delicado además ese es un regalo que no todos aceptan, Harry te lo hizo y tú lo aceptaste y eso es mejor que enviarse mensaje llenos de palabras cursis o tomarse la manos en público.

Si pueden estar juntos sin que el silencio les incomode, sus presencia les moleste eso es intimidad y si tu sientes que es correcto y que no les hace falta nada, no es algo egoísta es sincero cuando algo anda mal las alarma en tu cabeza se van a encender pero ahora lo que tienes es una duda y eso está bien, dudar de vez en cuando está bien, eres joven es común que pienses demasiado las cosas.

Eggsy miro a su madre, nunca se había planteado las cosas de esas forma, ahora podía verlo mejor era verdad él conocía a Harry y viceversa, él era feliz; esos días cuando caminaban en el parque y se sentaban frente a él lago para quedarse sentados sin decir nada, eso le otorgaba una buena sensación, quizás si había pensado demasiado las cosas y eso lo tenía en ese estado tonto, pero estaba seguro que si Harry hubiese podido responder a su pregunta hubiera dicho algo similar a eso.

Se sintió complacido con la repuesta —Creo que tienes razón, lo pensé demasiado.

—Crees —enfatizo, Eggsy sonrió.

—Está bien, tienes la razón.

Eggsy bajo las escaleras —Vaya te ves guapo —su madre iba subiendo las escaleras, le gustaba ver a su hijo vestido de esa manera ahora su ropa era más sutil y casual—, cambiare a tu hermana y luego me arreglare yo. Todo ya está listo, si Harry llega no dudes en adelantarte.

Eggsy asintió, termino de bajar las escaleras. Se iba a sentar en el mueble cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta se encamino a ella y la abrió —Hola.

—Hola —saludo y le hizo un ademan para que pase. Cuando Harry entró y lo tomo de la cintura para besarlo agradeció que estuviera de vuelta en casa sano y salvo.

—Te extrañe. —Eggsy lo abrazo.

—Yo también —Harry lo iba a besar nuevamente pero fue interrumpido.

—Hola —su madre y su hermana había aparecido, la niña corrió hacia donde su hermano.

—Ten —dijo entregándole una cajita.

—¡Oh vaya! ¿Qué es esto?

— Daisy ven ayúdame —llamo la mamá y la llevo a la cocina.

—Harry —Eggsy le quito el regalo de las manos—¸ven tengo algo que enseñarte.

Harry lo siguió y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver la mesa arreglada —¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclamaron los tres al verlo entrar al comedor.

—Vaya esto si fue una sorpresa, gracias a todos por esto.

—No agradezcas ahora somos una familia.

La madre de Eggsy los invito a sentarse, la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad conversaron y Harry se deleitó con las historias de Eggsy cuando era niño, todo fue muy divertido, agradeció de corazón el detalle que Eggsy y su familia habían tenido.

Cuando la cena termino, Eggsy se quedó lavando los platos y el decidió llevar a Daisy quien se había dormido. Cuando las cosas estuvieron listas se despidieron para irse, la madre de Eggsy había sido muy cordial al invitarlos a dormir, pero ahora el sentía la necesidad de llegar a casa urgentemente.

Cuando salieron de la casa el aire fresco les acaricio el rostro —Gracias por el detalle, pero como supiste que te había dado una fecha falsa.

—Me subestimas Harry —dijo haciéndose el ofendido, Harry lo detuvo.

—Jamás te subestimaría, no creí que te dieras además cuando me uní a la organización cambiaron mis datos por razones que no puedo decirte pero no considere que fue importante tampoco considere que indagarías tanto.

—Pero debiste decirme la fecha original es importante lo otro lo hablaremos después, por ahora disfrutemos lo que nos queda del día.

—Dos horas —dijo Harry mirando su reloj, eran la diez de la noche.

—Si eso —agregó con una sonrisa mientras paraba un taxi.

—¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? —pregunto mientras subían al auto.

—Aburridas, odio las altas médicas no veo la hora de regresar a misiones.

—Supuse dirías algo así —Harry dio la dirección de la casa—, siempre eres tan impaciente.

—Te he esperado dos semanas —agregó—, no soy tan impaciente. Considerando que tuve demasiado tiempo libre como para hacer cosas indebidas.

—Con o sin tiempo, no lo harías de todas formas.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Porque te conozco —afirmo, en ese momento Eggsy recordó las palabras de su madre al parecer ella tenía razón, ellos dos era muy íntimos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. El silencio lleno él taxi y el dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

Sí definitivamente ellos eran muy íntimos, quizás no era una intimidad normal o común pero para él estaba bien sin duda los dos se conocían no del todo pero para eso estaban los años venideros, la idea lo alegro. —Te amo —dijo suavemente.

—Yo también, te amo —Harry depósito un beso en su cabeza.

Sí definitivamente las cosas estaban bien así, después de todo una relación como la que ellos tenían no era fácil de conseguir y su manera de llevarla le parecía la correcta.

 ** _Notas finales: saben este es el primer fanfic que no subiré a AY porque no tiene esta categoría :c Me siento infiel. Ahora aquí les dejo esta frase que busque por cielo mar y tierra, va muy de acuerdo con lo escribí espero le gustes._**

 ** _"_ _El encuentro más íntimos no es el sexual, la verdadera intimidad se da entre dos que vencen el miedo a mostrarse emocionalmente tal cual son."_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos!_**


End file.
